Industrial wastes discharged from a factory are sealed in a sealed container such as a drum can and so on and are treated by burying the sealed container in a ground. In particular, with respect to radioactive wastes, in some cases, there is adopted a method in that wastes are solidified by mortar and contained in a metallic container such as a drum can, thereafter the container is surrounded by a filling material, and the filling material is solidified by a concrete structure, and the filling material solidified by the concrete structure is buried in a ground (Patent Document 1).
In addition, when burying the radioactive wastes in the ground, there are disclosed a method for burial and so on in which a storage chamber having a certain largeness is formed in the ground, and containers each containing the waste are sequentially carried in the storage chamber through a vertical hole drilled from a surface of the ground (Patent Document 2).